My Dream
by adreamershope
Summary: after edward left in nm bella has some secrets that she has not told. what are they u ask shes a preformer with 2 brothers. how will edward take this news when he gets back and who is his new girl, will him and bella ever make up? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

3 months of crying, 3 months of pain, 3 months of screaming in the middle of the night, 3 months without him. It has been 3 months since HE left me. To say I'm upset would be an understatement; I am so devastated and angry. But I figured the best thing to do would to move on with my life, which I did, kind of. I moved back to my old life the one I had before forks and before him. I kept a lot of secrets from that family, secrets about my past. The truth is I have an older brother named Troy and a little brother named Eric-Joseph or EJ for short. They live back in my hometown along with most of my friends. I'm a performer, I can sing, play guitar, act, and dance. I was taught to dance when I was 3 years old. I know young age, but after my older brother left for war a few years after I swore not to dance until he got back because it reminded me of him and I wasn't sure if he would ever come home. My main thing though is to sing I perform in front of millions of people but because Forks is so small and far no one there has seen me. And that's my story.

Love Izzy Dean (Bella Swan)

"Hey baby girl we are leaving in 10 minutes so stop going through your closest and get down her" I heard Troy's voice shout from the bottom of the stairwell. I have been deciding on an outfit for the past 30 minutes for my performance today but I can't make up my mind. I have a show back in Seattle today. Yay note the sarcasm, I'm sure they won't be there and if they were I look very different then I did my hair is much longer and lighter my style has increased tremendously, my skin is much tanner and my eyes are a greenish because I wore contacts when I went to forks.

"Okay coming!" I yelled back. Finally I decided on an outfit. A black short sleeve v-neck shirt with light blue ripped jeans.

(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)(*)

As I walked onstage I saw a huge amount of people gathered around everything was outside and surprisingly it was good weather. Once I got to the mic I started my introduction.

"What's up guys? I'm Izzy dean and I'm going to be performing for u guys" once I finished the crowd screamed like crazy. And I laughed. My first song that im going to be singing is the climb"

the music started playing.

I can almost see it  
That dream I am dreaming  
But there's a voice inside my head saying  
"You'll never reach it"

Every step I'm taking  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking

But I gotta keep trying  
Gotta keep my head held high

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down  
But no, I'm not breaking

I may not know it  
But these are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep going

And I, I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on

'Cause there's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be a uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose

Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb, yeah!

Keep on moving, keep climbing  
Keep the faith, baby  
It's all about, it's all about the climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa

After I finished the first note I looked out into the audience and everyone started screaming. I know I used to say how I hated the spotlight but for real I love it not in the snobby way but I just love performing.

"hey guys I just wanted to take a minute to say thank you for coming out here on this cold night, well you guys might not be but I am freezing I'm so not used to this type of weather. I have one more song for you guys tonight and then I'll come back in the morning. Ok so my next song is kicking and screaming."

Don't keep me waiting, anticipating  
Treating me like a fool  
I got news for you  
I'm turning my back  
I'm dropping a bomb on you

You want me  
You need me  
Believe me, you'll be callin'  
You love me  
You hate me  
Believe me, you'll come crawlin'

So get down and get off  
Let me show you what you'll be missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming

Don't keep me guessing  
I'm your favorite obsession  
Don't give me that lame excuse  
Is it me that you're messing  
It's the same old confession  
You're the one with something to lose

Watch out now  
Don't blackout  
There's no doubt  
You can't have it  
Control you  
I'll own you  
I'll show you, but you still can't have it

So get down and get off  
Let me show you what you'll be missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming  
So get down and get off  
You're not the only one that I've been missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming

You'll be kicking and screaming  
You'll be kicking and screaming  
But I'm so deceiving, you'll be kicking and screaming

Watch out now  
You'll find out  
You'll cry out  
There's no one above me  
I play hard  
Don't run far  
Come back now, I really do like you...

So get down and get off  
Let me show you what you'll be missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming  
So get down and get off  
You're not the only one that I've been missing  
We break up, you break down  
Gonna drag you through this kicking and screaming

You'll be kicking and screaming  
You'll be kicking and screaming

Kicking and screaming

Kicking  
and  
Screaming

I said my thank you and gave one last look out into the audience and who did I see but the bronze haired Adonis himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys what's up? Im soooooooooo sorry for the late update I had nooo idea how to add a new chapter! But now I do =) I just wanted to say that I have some videos to show you how her performance went last chapter and they are on my profile. So check them out! Also I'm just trying this out to see if people like it so review and you will get an update :) I DON'T OWN THE VIDEOS OR THE CARACTORS! SM AND MC OWN THEM ALL! Sorry I know this is short **

I was stunned I could not believe it. What the hell is he doing here? Troy saw me freaking out and came to get me off the stage. Once we were safely back stage and away from prying eyes my brother started speaking.

"What the hell happened out there sis you like froze?" Troy's worried voice said.

"h-he's h-here" I said my eyes still wide open with shock.

"Who-"Troy started but his voice got cut off by a pixie like voice.

"Bella?" I turned around only to be faced with my once best friend and her family, the Cullen's.

Troy's body stiffened beside me, I knew he was about to blow. It didn't take him long to figure out who they were. We never have any secrets from each other. I love my big brother and he loves me. He was the one who practically raised me because Renee was to...out there.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Troy's angry voice started getting louder; I could tell he was trying his best not to start yelling.

"We came here to speak to Bella." HIS voice spoke; it was the first time I have heard his voice since that dreadful night.

I could tell Troy had finally lost it. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO COME AND SPEAK TO HER, YOU HURT HER AND YOU CAN NOT FIX THIS. YOU WANT TO TALK TO HER NOW THAT SHES BETTER HUH, IS THAT IS? YOU WERENT WITH HER WHEN SHE WOULD NOT EAT OR WHEN SHE WOULD WAKE UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT SCREAMING! I DONT WANT TO SEE YOU NEAR MY BABY GIRL OR THERE WILL BE TROUBLE!" one rule you should never forget is NEVER piss off a Special Forces army solder.

I should stop Troy before he does something he is going to regret later. So I put my hand on his shoulder in a calming way, it seemed to have worked a little bit, but not enough.

"Troy why don't you go check in with Mick and I will be there in a minute, ok? Everything's fine, go and I'll be right there." I said trying to reassure him. He knew it was best that he left but I could tell he did not want to. I gave him a smile and he dropped the arm that was around my waist and kissed my forehead before leaving.

Mick was like a father to me, I tell him everything. He is like the Cullen's, he is a vampire but he is a different species of vampires. For example he has blue eyes and fangs. When I was little I was kidnapped my mother went to him to have him find me because he is a private investigator. His wife was the one who took me who was also a vampire. She wanted to make one happy family but Mick said no. They fought and the battle ended with him holding out his hand telling me I can trust him and picking me up and setting his wife on fire. I would never forget what he did to save my life. He is my guardian angel.

I turned to look back at the Cullen's just as Esme started to talk. "Bella please just let us talk this out?" even if I was mad at her Esme was such I good person I gave in.

"Ok I'm having a party at my place tonight come and they after we can talk. Oh, and wear something nice, it's a formal event" I wrote down my address and gave it to her and with that I walked away.

**Goo? Bad? Ok? Tell me what you think! **

**Remember review =update! **


End file.
